


a betrayal of the heart

by astra_aldebaran



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Pogtopia, Short, Tears, i think??, idk how to tag, l'manburg, like really short, manburg, not beta read we die like tubbo, sad Tommy, that letter from dream, this is my first fic pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astra_aldebaran/pseuds/astra_aldebaran
Summary: this is just a short blurb about tommy after the events of the stream on nov. 6th.also this is my very first fic please be nice :)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	a betrayal of the heart

“I’ve only ever been on my team.”

It was dismissive, cold, and the truth. The difficult truth. He never cared. Not once. The mask he wore was not only physical, but metaphorical. 

The letter was meaningless. Tommy turned it over, carefully reading the pages and noting the unique handwriting. But it was all a lie. The letter spoke of the help from a hero, a man admired by everyone, but it was a facade. 

Dream had told him the stone cold truth: he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care who lives, who dies, who tells the story, he only cares about himself. His own personal gain. Dream won’t care if Pogtopia wins the war because it would get rid of Schlatt. But if Schlatt wins, then Pogtopia will blow up Manburg and everyone loses.

  
The letter fluttered to the floor as Tommy dropped his head into his hands. It was a strange feeling, betrayal. Not a political betrayal, not a physical betrayal, a betrayal of the heart. The man he looked up to, the man who (supposedly) befriended him, lied. And it hurt. Looking back, it was painfully obvious. Dream didn’t do what he thought was best for the others, he did what benefitted him the most. That night in the ravine, the mask came off for just a second, but it was long enough for Tommy to see the truth. He had long suspected that someone was a traitor, but he never would have thought it to be him. Tears leaked from the corners of Tommy’s eyes as reality set in. Because all along,  _ Dream was the traitor. _

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my very first fanfiction ever so please be nice! i was inspired to write this literally in the middle of tommy’s stream. i know i'm not very good at writing,, i just thought this would be fun and who knows, maybe i’ll write more later and improve. who knows :) i also had to sign up for an account for this, that's why its late, sorry


End file.
